Another Wounded Warrior
by freefallin094
Summary: J.T.'s death shook many who knew about him. What about those who were born shortly before he was stabbed? What about his kid?. Discover with Ephram the truth about yourself, and your true family.
1. Prolouge

Another Wounded Warrior

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end

As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect

Every action in this world will bear a consequence

If you wade around forever you will surely drown

I see what's going down

~ Face Down, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

╬┼Prologue┼╬

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

~ "Your Guardian Angel" Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

The wind whistled through the intricately shaded leaves and rushed through calm water. A noiseless splash was heard echoing from the far side of the lake. Once again, he was out paddling with the canoe. _He_ had learned by now that there was no better place to contemplate life in then this lone lake. However, _he_ was not alone. _He_ saw her sitting there day after day – with the same charcoal gray sweatshirt and midnight black beanie- as quiet as a stone. She had been there as long as _he_ could remember, yet _he_ wasn't sure of her name. He was sure that he didn't want her to leave.

A staggering shout broke the tranquil surrounding the lake

"Leslie, your father is looking for you." sprung a young round-faced boy in an anxious tone. Leslie, as she was called, took one look at the sun and scampered away as if a deer caught by a hunter's bullet. _He_ pondered inside, there was something about that girl that he couldn't figure out. He couldn't help but want to be around her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

╬┼Chapter 1┼╬

"Love is friendship that has caught fire.

It is quiet understanding,

mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving.

It is loyalty through good and bad times.

It settles for less than perfection and

makes allowances for human weaknesses."

Ann Landers

The next day, when he returned, Leslie was nowhere to be found. He realized that life is much tougher if you are on your own. HE did not retire to his home as he often did, but sat on the bank of the mere until well after dark. While sitting deep in thought, he felt movement shift behind him. He jumped a little. Swiftly, he turned around ready to strike, recoiling when he noticed it was only Leslie.

"Hey, I'm Ephram." He voiced

"I'm Leslie, good to meet you." She replied

He was a little confused. It was getting a little late and Leslie wasn't leaving. The day before when her dad called, she looked so worried when she ran from the lake.

"Hey, why aren't you heading home? No offense or anything." He voiced his confusion

"None taken." She replied, not really answering his question.

" What I meant was, your dad yesterday, what was that all about." He asked

She responded surprisingly "He might be my father, but that man will NEVER be my dad." Then realizing her irrational outbreak, ran off, again.

Later in the night they were still sitting by the lake. A sunset with it's magnificent beauty appeared. Ephram asked Leslie what she was doing sitting there, immobile, not saying a word.

"My life is insane, this place is peaceful, entrancing. When things get to tough at home, this is my escape." She replied.

After she didn't elaborate, Ephram understood that that was somewhat why he was there.

He couldn't get her out of his head. The quiet whispering of her voice, the way she seemed to flinch when he made any swift movements, and the constant ruffle of her hair and clothes. She wasn't like most girls, that was decided. Still, he couldn't comprehend her. Something about her stumped him. Maybe that was why he couldn't get her out of his head. If someone figures something out, they forget it. He figured nothing about her out yet.

Another day, at another time, Leslie and Ephram were eating lunch and talking about unimportant things. Then Leslie changed the topic suddenly, "What's up with your hair? One day it's curly, another straight. One day black another blonde."

"And your sweatshirt, do you only were that inside or something?" he snapped back

She flinched, quickly responded "Okay, okay we don't know much about each other."

"Whose fault is that?" he said, regretting it instantly

"It's mine okay. You do know that you look like your about to slap me."

"Wait, what? How do you know?

"That's not what some people think, and it would only hurt for a little bit." recognizing her blunder she added "not that I've ever felt it." And shut her mouth


	2. Runaway Train

I do not own any degrassi characters. All the other characters I do own. Names used in this story such as Minnetonka High School, do exist.

**Another Wounded Warrior**

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end

As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect

Every action in this world will bear a consequence

If you wade around forever you will surely drown

I see what's going down

~ Face Down, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

╬┼Prologue┼╬

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

~ "Your Guardian Angel" Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

The wind whistled through the intricately shaded leaves and rushed through calm water. A noiseless splash was heard echoing from the far side of the lake. Once again, he was out paddling with the canoe. _He_ had learned by now that there was no better place to contemplate life in then this lone lake. However, _he_ was not alone. _He_ saw her sitting there day after day – with the same charcoal gray sweatshirt and midnight black beanie- as quiet as a stone. She had been there as long as _he_ could remember, yet _he_ wasn't sure of her name. He was sure that he didn't want her to leave.

A staggering shout broke the tranquil surrounding the lake

"Leslie, your father is looking for you." sprung a young round-faced boy in an anxious tone. Leslie, as she was called, took one look at the sun and scampered away as if a deer caught by a hunter's bullet. _He_ pondered inside, there was something about that girl that he couldn't figure out. He couldn't help but want to be around her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

╬┼Chapter 1┼╬

"Love is friendship that has caught fire.

It is quiet understanding,

mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving.

It is loyalty through good and bad times.

It settles for less than perfection and

makes allowances for human weaknesses."

Ann Landers

The next day, when he returned, Leslie was nowhere to be found. He realized that life is much tougher if you are on your own. HE did not retire to his home as he often did, but sat on the bank of the mere until well after dark. While sitting deep in thought, he felt movement shift behind him. He jumped a little. Swiftly, he turned around ready to strike, recoiling when he noticed it was only Leslie.

"Hey, I'm Ephram." He voiced

"I'm Leslie, good to meet you." She replied

He was a little confused. It was getting a little late and Leslie wasn't leaving. The day before when her dad called, she looked so worried when she ran from the lake.

"Hey, why aren't you heading home? No offense or anything." He voiced his confusion

"None taken." She replied, not really answering his question.

" What I meant was, your dad yesterday, what was that all about." He asked

She responded surprisingly "He might be my father, but that man will NEVER be my dad." Then realizing her irrational outbreak, ran off, again.

Later in the night they were still sitting by the lake. A sunset with it's magnificent beauty appeared. Ephram asked Leslie what she was doing sitting there, immobile, not saying a word.

"My life is insane, this place is peaceful, entrancing. When things get to tough at home, this is my escape." She replied.

After she didn't elaborate, Ephram understood that that was somewhat why he was there.

He couldn't get her out of his head. The quiet whispering of her voice, the way she seemed to flinch when he made any swift movements, and the constant ruffle of her hair and clothes. She wasn't like most girls, that was decided. Still, he couldn't comprehend her. Something about her stumped him. Maybe that was why he couldn't get her out of his head. If someone figures something out, they forget it. He figured nothing about her out yet.

Another day, at another time, Leslie and Ephram were eating lunch and talking about unimportant things. Then Leslie changed the topic suddenly, "What's up with your hair? One day it's curly, another straight. One day black another blonde."

"And your sweatshirt, do you only were that inside or something?" he snapped back

She flinched, quickly responded "Okay, okay we don't know much about each other."

"Whose fault is that?" he said, regretting it instantly

"It's mine okay. You do know that you look like your about to slap me."

"Wait, what? How do you know?

"The look on your face gave it away." She replied and she skampered off into the horizon, or at least to her next class.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Did you like it? Please review (and be respectful).


End file.
